


Muscles

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance, god riko is so gay it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Could Riko handle being around You? Probably not.





	Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday tita star!! im a bit late cause hehehe no wif iiwfi

Riko wiped the sweat off her brow. The two girls stood at the edge of the cliffside. Next to her, You was downing a bottle of water, her muscles on full display. God how great it would be for You to just sweep Riko off her feet. To take her away like a prince from a fairytale except the prince is an extremely strong and hot girl. God You’s muscles were so hot oh god. Her abs were to die for literally.

You began to pull her already short shirt off revealing a sports bra and more gracious abs. Riko would be glad to die right on the spot. The ashen haired girl turned her back towards Riko and began to kick at the dirt. Oh god, Riko was sweating. Was it the heat? Post workout sweaties? No, it was just Riko’s body crying at the sight before her.

Riko almost cried as she looked further down to avoid You’s muscles. But no, she couldn’t escape it. Her calves were shaped like a sculpture. Oh it was so fucking hot but Riko needed to contain the gay. One problem still persisted. She couldn’t stop staring. 

Oh fuck. You noticed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Riko turned away, her face completely red, like redder than Nishikino Maki’s hair. Redder than the sun. Redder than the reddest red. You walked in front of Riko and smiled.

“Y-Yes?”

“Hey Riko, check this out!”

You flexed. She fucking flexed. She flexed on Riko’s poor gay ass. God Riko almost died on the spot. But little did she know, she was in for a full gun show.

“Ghggnngngh You…… F-Flex mo-more……”

“You want more flexies from me, Riko?”

“Y-Yes! Please!”

You smirked and flexed. Riko felt like passing out. Girl hot. Dangerous. The ashen haired girl walked closer and draped her arms over Riko’s shoulders.

“Bit sweaty….”

“Th-That’s fine…!”

“Bit gay.”

“Y-Yeah.”


End file.
